


Together

by floorbe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorbe/pseuds/floorbe
Summary: Taka finds you at your worst.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, can be interpreted as romantic or platonic - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Together

You’ve lost count of how long you’ve been here, sitting on the floor beside your bed, staring at nothing. How long had the lights been off; how long had you been stuck watching the inky blackness in place of your room? The silence is deafening, complimentary to the blindness of the dark. You hear only the sound of your heartbeat echoing throughout your body, as if mocking the fact that you’re still alive; that you still have to suffer through your dumb, pathetic little life.

It’d be so easy, too. It’d be so, so easy to get up, to go outside and finish what you’d been forced into starting. But the heavy ache in your bones prevents you yet again, forcing you to listen to the rush of your blood as you stare into the dark void. Forcing you to stay where no one wants you. _Selfish_ , your mind hisses, _selfish, selfish for forcing everyone to deal with you when you know they’d be happier without you._

There’s a knock on your door before you can mull on the thought. It doesn’t matter, you decide; if you don’t say anything they’ll go away under the assumption that you’re asleep. Your mind tells you this as if you’d considered answering in the first place. 

There’s another knock. You feel a thread of anger unravel in your chest at the annoying insistence. Why can’t people understand that you don’t want to see them? Why do you constantly have to put on a facade to please other people because they’re too stubborn to allow you to rot here like you want to? 

There’s another knock, and you actually clench your fists at this one. Any movement is better than none, you try to reason, though it’s the fact that you had to move at all because some stupid, annoying, _dense_ -

“Y/N?”

...It’s Taka. Of course It’s Taka.

The person who you most don’t want to see you in this state, and now he’s knocking at your door. _Great_. Wonderful, in fact. What even drove him to come here in the first place? You vaguely remember a few dings coming from your phone a while ago before you’d turned it off, throwing it across the room in frustration at the incessant noise. Still, you’ve neglected to answer texts for longer than this without any worry from anyone.

“Y/N, I’m going to come in in a moment, if that’s okay.” 

It’s not okay, actually, but you have no energy to say otherwise, and your tongue feels like lead in your mouth anyway, silencing any other motive. Your hand twitches as you consider moving positions to actually feign sleep, readying itself to hoist you onto the bed. You instead slump further back against the bed frame. Who cares if he sees you like this? 

_You!_ your mind screams at you futilely, _you care, you idiot!_ But it doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore. If he sees you like this, then fine. You’re exhausted from hiding it and irritated that you feel like you have to in the first place because someone else invaded _your_ space. Someone interrupted _you_ in your privacy, and _you_ have to collect yourself? Fuck that. You’re tired of heeding to other people because they can’t take a hint. 

A sudden light cracks through the blackness you’d been enveloped in, and it’s only then that you realize just how much your head aches. You squeeze your eyes shut as the light disrupts your thoughts, forcing it’s way into your unused eyes and sending a stab of pain through your already pounding head. You faintly hear a light gasp, and a quick shuffle of footsteps before the light fades. 

“A-are you okay?” you hear him murmur, and his voice travels across the room as you slide your eyes open to greet the pitch darkness again. You swallow thickly as you mull over a response, already feeling a pang of guilt for forcing him to see you like this despite any previous annoyance. He’s _worried_ , he doesn’t deserve to see you like this because of that. A lamp flickers on from your bedside table, but it quickly dims as he switches it to its lowest setting. You watch his boots come into view before he sits down in front of you, biting his lip as his eyes flick over your form, “You-... you weren’t answering my texts, and you seemed off today, s-so I... I got worried...” 

“It’s fine,” you mutter, averting your gaze from his as your mouth twitches into a scowl. But it’s not fine, it’s never been fine, and it’s obvious from the way your eyes are sunken, how your cheeks are irritated from the tears that’d long since dried, how your arms are littered from scratches that he’s seemingly finally realizing aren’t actually from you being clumsy like you’d preached for months. You watch him take in your state, and you don’t fail to notice how his breath hitches, and how his eyes gain a new shine of unshed tears as he finally deciphers your feelings after lingering on your freshly battered arms. 

You can see him bite his lip as his hands twitch, as if considering something in his head. He seems to decide to take the risk, because the next thing you know he’s gently grasping your shoulders and pulling you forward. You slump forward into him like a rag doll, and you can feel the weight of his arms as he coils them around you tightly. His mouth presses into your shoulder, and you can just barely feel him trembling. 

“I... I want you here,” he settles on, voice breaking as he intakes sharply. You don’t ask how he knows, even if you want to out of the sudden anger that sparks inside you. How does _he_ know how you feel? How does _he_ suddenly know everything when you’ve said _nothing_? But you know how, because it’s written on your body, it’s _been_ written on your body. It’s been written in how your gaze lingers on that steep edge just a moment too long, how you’ve glared at yourself in mirrors when you thought nobody was looking, how you’ve slowly distanced yourself from everyone around you... It’s just that he’s only now putting the pieces together. 

Your vision blurs, and before you can comprehend it there are tears sliding down your face. You feel your throat start to close as you hiccup on air, squeezing your eyes shut as you clench your fists still hanging by your side. “Why?” it tumbles from your lips before you can think, and with it comes the rest of the sobs you’ve been unknowingly holding back. 

He tightens his grip on you as you finally latch back onto him, burying your face in his shoulder as you shake violently. “B-because I care about you,” he sobs out, voice wavering. “I-I love o-our study sessions, and our movie nights, a-and-” his voice breaks off as you let out a loud sob, and he bawls into your shoulder. 

“I l-love talking t-to you, a-and- and- I-” he cuts off again as you press your face further into his uniform, shuddering. You feel your chest tighten at his reassurances, and you bite your lip harshly to try and collect yourself. The doubts that had seemed so solid, so _real_ and immediate before, weaken just slightly. It’s what you needed to hear: Taka telling you once again that you’re _important_ to him.

And then you apologize to him through your tearful voice. You apologize for him walking in on you like this, for making him have to console you, Hell, for having these feelings at all- he doesn’t deserve to put up with this- with _you_. He denies all of it, shaking his head firmly against your shirt as he assures you through his tears that it’s okay, it’s okay, he’s here for you, now; you don’t have to hide because he’s not leaving. 

“W-we’re together,” he tells you, his voice struggling to come out steady as he pulls back to look into your eyes, “W-we- we’ve been th-through so much t-together, a-and I’m not leaving.” His eyebrows are furrowed deeply, his lip trembling as he tightens his grip on your shirt, his eyes shimmering with tears as they roll down his face. 

They’re words you didn’t know you needed to hear; reassurances that you never thought you deserved in the first place. You’d always reminded yourself that eventually everyone would leave, that _he’d_ leave, once you got too much to handle, or once they found someone better, someone to replace you. But sitting here, feeling Taka’s fingers dig into your arms and seeing his tear stained cheeks, for once you think you can believe him. And you finally think you understand that he needs you just as much as you need him, because if he didn’t he wouldn’t be here right now, checking in on you, cradling you in his arms, _crying_ for you. 

It brings a new wave of tears to your eyes, and you can’t help but squeeze your eyes shut as you choke out sobs. You lurch forward to cling to him again, and he easily returns the close embrace as you both collapse against each other once again. It’s not fine, you decide, but being here with you and Taka tucked into each other makes everything seem manageable until it is fine, because at least you’re together in this. Just like you always have been, just as you always will be.


End file.
